I've Been Waiting
by UnPurpleSmurf
Summary: Blaine knew he wouldn't leave him, he couldn't leave him with no ways to contact him again. And so he waited. Hoping Kurt would walk down that street and find him waiting for him. Just like he used to.


A/N: Hey there!

This is my first fan fiction after two years of reading and reading end reading. Finally I've got the inspiration I need to write this!

It is is inspired in the song "The man who can't be moved" by The Script as you may read down there.

However, I do not own any rights to the song or the characters. Just the plot ^^

Now please go ahead, read and let me know what you think!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_**I've Been Waiting"**_

_Flashback:_

_Blaine woke up to nothing on either side of his bed, his arms wrapped around... - a pillow?_

"_Where is Kurt?" He thought._

_Blaine went to the kitchen only to find a cup of steaming coffee sitting on the kitchen table._

"_Kurt? Baby, are you here?"_

_He returned to his bedroom and that's when he realized there was a note on his bedside table. The boy grabbed it and read:_

_*I'm so sorry Blaine, I love you._

_Goodbye*_

_Blaine was in shocked. So confused. They had just made love the night before…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Present Time

He knew Kurt still loved him, but there was something that made him go away. He didn't know the reason, but he never lost his hope. Even if his friends tried to convince him, there was something in his heart that couldn't let Kurt go just like that.

So here he was, standing right in the corner of the street The Lima Bean was located on.

He was 19 years old.

He had been waiting in that corner every single day since his first day of college; the day he found out Kurt was gone. Hoping he would realize he missed him and he would want to meet him. And he would walk down that street and find Blaine waiting for him.

Just like he used to.

Just like he is now.

Because even if Blaine should feel broken hearted, he wasn't. Because he knew there was still hope, he knew Kurt wouldn't leave him, couldn't leave him forever leaving no ways to contact him again. And so Blaine waited, waited until his heart gave him a sign to let Kurt go. Fortunately, it never gave any.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Going Back to the corner  
>where I first saw you<br>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag  
>I'm not gonna move<em>

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<br>So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Policeman says "son you can't stay here"  
>I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for<br>If it's a day, a month, a year"  
>Gotta stand my ground even if<br>it rains or snows  
>If she changes her mind<br>this is the first place she will go

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
>There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world<p>

Maybe I'll get famous  
>as the man who can't be moved<br>Maybe you wont mean to  
>but you'll see me on the news<br>And you'll come running to the corner  
>'cause you'll know it's just for you<br>I'm the man who can't be moved

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just as he was about to return to his house and turn in, he saw a slim figure running towards the place he was standing at, the figure became clearer as it approached more, and that's when it struck him.

The boy running was Kurt Hummel.

There were tears running down his porcelain face as he ran with all his might. He looked as beautiful as always. Blaine was so indulged in his features that he almost missed when said boy stopped right in his tracks and stared at him.

Blaine stayed still, looking at Kurt.

"B - Blaine?"

An angelic voice seemed to break the shocked state Blaine was in, as he readjusted his eyes to look directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt…you're… back"

Kurt's eyes swelled with new tears.

"I've been waiting for you for so long"

"Blaine…I-I" Kurt stuttered.

"You're finally back… just as I hoped"

Out of the blue, Blaine wrapped Kurt up in his arms as tightly as he could. Not caring about the fact that they were standing in the middle of the street. He started crying just as Kurt returned the hug, buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and sobbed.

Kurt whispered against Blaine's skin:

"I promise I will never leave again Blaine, I'm sorry. I want to be with you forever"

Blaine just held Kurt tighter and let his tears fall.

When he was done crying his heart out, he said;

"You're my whole world Kurt; I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Blaine, I never stopped loving you" Kurt sobbed.

They stayed there, just breathing in one another, like the world was about to end.

They were finally going to be together again. Together forever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bells rang happily in the air of New York City. Cheers and claps were heard everywhere in the venue. Everyone was there. The New Directions, the Warblers, their families, it just couldn't have been more perfect.

There was a exchanging of words between two people.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"So, what do you say. Together forever?"

"I thought I already said that back then"

"Thanks for coming back to me"

"Thank you for never leaving me out of your heart"

"…Wanna know something?"

"Hmm…What would that be?"

"You're the most adorable person I've ever known"

"You're making me blush now, Blaine. You ruined the fricking emotional mood!"

"You know you are Kurt, don't deny it"

There was a sound of a slap followed by giggling.

They were just starting a new life, after everything that happened; they still loved each other just as the first day they confessed their feelings. Right in the corner of the Lima Bean.

The Anderson-Hummel household, located in New York, was going to be their new home from now on.

_The End._

_A/N: So, what did you think guys? I hope I didn't mess up, I know it's really short, but I just wrote it as I felt to._


End file.
